The Android in the High Castle
|previous = Wanted |leads to = Coulrophobia |related = }} The Android in the High Castle is the fourth quest to the cancelled mod series; Potomac Breaks. Detailed Walkthrough Having taken care of the assassin Wesley, Cooper now wants you to go after a rogue android. A military model that went berserk and has been killing anyone on sight. However, in this particular contract, you're gonna need some attention to detail regarding the target. Cooper points you to the contact; Dickard, who has made deals in the past with the Regulators, and can give you more information. He's in the Muddy Rudder, right with you. Go over and speak to the man. Dickard will tell you that he has been tracking the android, named Rutger, for over six months, that is a unique combat model that was made to be the pinnacle of android design, aiming to be "more human than the humans" as they say. The android has unparalleled combat parameters and intellectual faculties, and as such, has made some very erratic actions. With a small amount of leads, Dickard has heard from caravans that a shifty individual drifted in Canterbury Commons a week prior, which he is betting to be one of the droids that escaped with Rutger. The android has been designed to specifically infiltrate, evade and endure among human populations, and if cornered he'll be an unyielding engine of death. He'll no doubt kill again if he isn't stopped, so Dickard warns you to be ready for anything as he believes Rutger may not be alone. Going to Canterbury, you'll find a man named Leon sitting at the diner, upon getting close to him, he'll demand to know who you are, recognising that you are not a settler. After a short unpleasant conversation, Leon decides to kill you to satisfy his "itch". Kill him and then search his corpse where you'll find a key to the roof of Tenpenny Tower, an android component and a note, revealing that the android has bribed his way to the roof of the tower. Head to Tenpenny Tower and go up to the roof which the access is by one of the doors on the balcony where Tenpenny sits. Rutger will immediately realise that Dickard sent you, instead of immediately killing him, you can question his presence to which he will reveal that he wanted to cross the region with Leon, but with him now dead, he just wants to leave peacefully, that if you had seen what he had seen, it would be an experience to live in fear, to be a slave. You can then question why he killed the men, he'll reveal that the one of them was actually a slaver who tried to use a Mesmetron on him, but didn't work due to him being an android, and in retaliation he ripped his head clean off. The other man he killed was a bystander who witnessed the act, and as such, Rutger feared he would report them and killed the man, which he regrets doing but still found it necessary. With this clear evidence of emotion in the android, you can point out that he really does have human emotion, however Rutger responds that you don't understand and that he is on a time limit, to which he finally ends the conversation by claiming he wants "more life", insulting you in the process. He will turn hostile and you'll be forced to kill him. Once the android is "retired", return to Dickard and he will congratulate you, saying that Cooper should let you know if he needs you again. With this bounty done and out the way, you'll receive a message box telling you that you are now ready to step up to the rank of Marshal. Go upstairs and speak to Cooper, he'll confirm you're ready. He'll give you the details about what it means to being a Marshal, that people of the wasteland will expect a lot from you, and that you'll be labelled a target to many of the raiders, slavers and assassins. Accept the oath, and you'll recieve a Marshal's duster and a Marshal's badge, you will now have unique dialogue with the residents of Potomac Breaks. Category:Potomac Breaks: Part I quests